Old Myths:The Sheikian War
by Linka1
Summary: The Sheiks At War.


The Sheikian War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Speach  
  
One morrning when Impa was the cammander of the Sheiks.He was giving a speach to the Sheiks.  
  
Impa:We are hear to protect Hyrule.Also yall need to be  
  
the vare best.Also thare is strange activite comming from deep in the forest.  
  
One of the Sheikian:What kind of activite?  
  
Impa:We dont know,but we need two Sheiks to in vestagate the forest tommorow at dawn.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Search  
  
Its dawn and Impa is walking around.Impa walks to a tent of the two best Sheikian.  
  
Impa Rored:Wake up!  
  
The two Sheiks sit up fast.  
  
Impa:I chose you to two search the forest.  
  
A Sheik named Zelna:Yes,but with what wepons.  
  
Impa:Take thes.  
  
Another Sheik named Li:Ya this is my tipe of wepon.  
  
Impa:Go now and be quite.  
  
Zelna and Li are walking though the forest.  
  
Li:How far do you think it is?  
  
Zelna:Im not sher but when we get thar youl know.  
  
Li:Derrr!!!  
  
Zelna:Not so loud.Li.  
  
Li:Sorry.  
  
Zelna:Did you here strange sound up ahead?  
  
Li:No.  
  
They coaked thar bows fast.  
  
Li:Zelna,What do you think it is?  
  
They peared though the bushes and saw a whole dark villige.  
  
Li:Ohh My Sheb.  
  
Zelna:What is this?  
  
Both of them saw a houge army.  
  
Houge Army:Up and ready Gannon!!!  
  
Zelna:What kind of a name is Gannon?  
  
Li:Well,As we can see.He looks like the camander of this army.  
  
Li and Zelna look at Gannon and his army.  
  
Gannon:Ades Men.We are hear to train to take over Hyrule.  
  
Li:Take over Hyrule.  
  
Gannon:In two days we well atack the Sheikian first and then.  
  
Li roles down to the villige.  
  
Li:Help,I fall.  
  
Zelna:Get up here.  
  
Gannon and his army look at Li.  
  
Gannon Rores:Who are you?!!!  
  
Li:My name is Li,Protecter of Hyrule.  
  
Gannon Laughs:You and what army.  
  
Li:Oh.  
  
Li starts running.  
  
Gannon yells:KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Gannons army shoots arows at Li.Zelna Shoots back at them.  
  
Li:Lets get out of heare fast.  
  
Zelna:LETS GO!  
  
Gannon:Halt,Stop fireing.  
  
Gannons army stops.  
  
Gannon:Dang,They must Know are plans.  
  
Li:Thank Sheb,Impa Will be pleased with what we Know.  
  
Li and Zelna arive And tell Impa.  
  
Impa:What did you find out?  
  
Zelna:We saw a huge army led by.  
  
She stoped to cach her braeth.  
  
Zelna:led by Gannon.Li fell down in the villige.Gannons army must think we heard avere thang.  
  
Impa:What else?  
  
Li:He said him and his army are going to kill all Sheikian,and rule Hyrule.  
  
Impa:WHAT!!When?  
  
Zelna:In two days.  
  
Impa:We will be ready.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Plan  
  
The next day Impas Army was training harder than ever.  
  
Impa:We must train to be ready to battel.  
  
Li and Zelna wear having archary practice.  
  
Li:What do you thinks going to hapen?  
  
Zelna:Im not sher,but he might try to atack us tommorow like Gannon said.  
  
Li:I hope.  
  
Meanwile in Gannons Villige.Gannon was in his house thinking up a plan to atack the Sheikian.  
  
Gannon:Hmm,How can we atack the Sheikian?Maybe we can atack from behind?No,They will have gards evereware.  
  
A Gannon Solger:Maybe we can atack today.  
  
Gannon:What a perfict idea.  
  
Gannon cames out of his house to tell his army.  
  
Gannon:Get yer weponds and yer gear today we are going to atack the Sheikian.  
  
Gannon's Army:YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Gannon:Lets move out.  
  
Gannon and his army move torwds the Sheikian Villige.  
  
Back in Sheikian Villige.Impa was telling his army to stop training,and go to lunch.  
  
Li:Zelna,So tommorw what do you think Gannon's Army will atack?  
  
Zelna:Im not sher,but lets hope he comes tommorow,rather than today.  
  
But Zelna and Li do not no how close Gannons Army Is.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Not Ready....Yet  
  
Gannon:Hahahahahah,They Wont Even Know We Are Comeing  
  
Gannons Army Was Geting Close To Impa's Army.  
  
Li:This Food Is Good!  
  
Zelna:Yes It Is.  
  
Li:afhgfjhf.  
  
Zelna:Huh?  
  
Li:dsfjf....Ya,Its Good!  
  
Zelna:Be Quiet,Li!Do You Hear That!?  
  
Li:YA,What Is It?  
  
Zelna:GO TELL IMPA I THING GANNONS ARMY IS COMEING!!!NOW!!!  
  
Li:OK!  
  
Li Got To Impa.  
  
Li:IMPA,Zelna Thinks Gannons Army Is Comeing!  
  
Impa:HAHAHAH,Gannon Is Not Comeing.NOW GO EAT!  
  
Li Go Back To Zelna.  
  
Zelna:Did He Baleave You?  
  
Li:No...  
  
A Big Sound Of Swords Hiting Other Swords Came Twords Them.  
  
Li:HUH?  
  
Zelna:I NEW IT!Get To Battel Now!  
  
All The Sheikian Wer Batteling Gannons Army.  
  
Impa:Ill Kill You Someday Gannon If My Peopol Don't!  
  
Then Impa Rode Off.  
  
Gannon:HAHAHAHA.  
  
Then Gannon Left His Troups Behind And Said...  
  
Gannon:Kill Them All!  
  
Gannon's Army Did Not Win But They Did Kill Almost All Sheikian.  
  
Li:Zelna,Are You Ok!?  
  
Zelna:Im Dieing.  
  
Li:No....  
  
Then Li Started To Cry....  
  
Li:Then I Shal Die To!  
  
Then He Stabed Him Self With A Dagger.  
  
But Impa The Last Sheikian To Kill Gannon.  
  
The End 


End file.
